


On The Nights of A Festival

by moon_girl_loves



Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddly Kyalin, F/F, Kyalin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_loves/pseuds/moon_girl_loves
Summary: The festival wasn't as interesting without Bataar, so Su will have to make her own entertainment...and who better to do it with than Bumi?aka,The Cloud Family and the Beifongs are staying at Air Temple Island while a festival goes on in Republic City.A prank leads to a discovery, reconissance gives unexpected results, and an intervention is staged...but is it needed?
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: KyaLin Week 2020





	On The Nights of A Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for Kyalin Week 2020!!! This one is kinda late, and I completely redid the plot at 3 am last night and was a bit busy today so its a lil rougher than the last one, but I think it turned out well! Tell me what you think!
> 
> Prompt: Supportive siblings/Domestic
> 
> See the end notes for warnings!

Festivals were always fun, at least in Su's experience.

Flitting about, socializing, playing, drinking, seeing all the sights… No matter where she was, Su always enjoyed a good festival.

This one shouldn’t be any different.

Republic City was beautiful, and it was very interesting to see how they decorated the new section, and spirit vines section downtown, to represent the holiday.

She wandered, talked, and saw the sights, but something felt…missing.

She was alone, and that shouldn’t be a problem, she had been alone plenty of times in festivals and had even more fun than when she was with a group, but...that had been long ago, before Bataar.

He was home still, busy with a dome partial collapse that had happened a day or so ago.

He would try to come up but...the city needed him more, so Su wasn’t expecting much.

During the festivities it was fine, not as good as usual, without his grounding presence and surprising adeptness at rigged games, but fine.

Now however, she was on the island.

There weren’t many people around, the air benders took the time off and most of them, along with the acolytes, had gone to be with their families. 

Suyin's family was here, other than Bataar and junior, but they were all off doing their own things…

Wing and Wei were still partying in the city, Huan was with his art friends at an all night showcase, and Opal was with Bolin, having a picnic or something near the spirit vines(su wasn’t sure if she approved of that yet, but as people had been trying to press upon her, opal was her own person, who could make her own choice. That didn’t however, mean that Su wouldn’t worry).

Lin was not working, for once. She had promised to take off and stay at the island during the festival, but the first night of festivities and previous day of work could not be compromised on, and she had needed Kya to help with her injuries. Most likely, she was still sleeping it off, or sneaking out to try to patrol or something.

Su however, was stuck on the island, as energy sadly did not stay consistent from youth. 

She needed a distraction, and she knew the perfect one.

*

He was where she had expected, well the third place she had expected, curled up behind the bookshelves, on a couch near the fireplace.

She supposed it was a bit too cold to be outside practicing at the moment anyways, and it was sheer luck he wasn’t in his room.

The book that rested in his lap didn’t seem to be taking any of his attention, and neither did much of anything else.

“Bum!” She shouted, and he nearly fell off the couch in response. 

“Surprised to see me?” Su chucked.

“You nearly gave me a h*art att*ck!” Bumi shouted in response, dramatically clutching at his chest as he flipped back against the sofa.

“Wanna have some fun?” Suyin smiled.

“What kind of fun?” Bumi asked, already getting up, placing his book down after dog-earing the page. 

“The fun kind.” Su smirked, and Bumi rubbed his hands together, “sounds fantastic! Who should we prank first?”

Su stroked her chin thoughtfully.

“Maybe… Lin? She didn’t come down to the party earlier, and I’m sure she’s fine now, she was barely bruised up earlier.”

“Hmm” Bumi responded, also stroking his chin. “Alright, but if she looks not 100% let’s do Tenny, I don’t want to upset her if she’s actually not feeling good.”

“Of course” Suyin nodded, and they set out, discussing possible locations as they went.

(She had almost asked when he had gotten so soft, and then sobered when she remembered why sneaking up on Lin when she was upset was probably not the best idea). 

It took four stops before they found her… in a position they would never have expected.

Su pulled Bumi behind the doorway to peek out, and it wasn’t any less astonishing the second time.

Lin was sleeping, _on Kya’s lap, **while Kya’s hand rubbed circles into her back.**_

Either Lin had been hurt more than expected, (which was unlikely because then they’d be in the healers hut, not on a couch on the patio next to the fire pit) or Lin _**liked**_ Kya. 

Lin was not one for public displays of affection. 

She had been, once, but the last few decades, and probably the responsibility and press coverage of being chief and the debacle with tenzin, had changed that.

Lin didn’t sleep in public places anymore either, so Suyin couldn’t imagine the amount of _feelings_ there must be to cause this…

She looked towards Bumi, who had a similar jaw dropping expression on his face, and shushed him, before dragging him into an unoccupied guest room.

“Did you see that!?!?” Su asked, voice rising in pitch as she went.

“ _Whoa_ ” Bumi responded, and Su nodded invigoratingly.

“I know right! Like Lin! And Kya! I guess it makes some sense, they always got along well and Lin doesn’t like opening up to new people, and they are both very beautiful, but... _wow_." 

Bumi met her eyes resolutely.

“We need to get them together.”, he stated, mouth serious, with a twinkle in his eye all the same.

“ Of course!” Su nodded emphatically. “The only question is, how.”

They both stroked their chins, a habit they had probably picked up from Uncle Sokka as kids, until Su broke the silence.

“We could… play drinking games and force them to kiss? Or push them into each other or something?”

“With them?” Bumi asked, raising an eyebrow at Su.

“Fine” Su sighed, “maybe those aren’t great, but do you have any better ideas?”

“Maybe...we could just ask them about it? Help them figure it out if they haven’t? Communication is apparently the best segway to a healthy relationship.”

“No, Lin won’t act on it, and confronting her about it won’t help. Maybe we could set something up?”

“Oooh!! You know what could be good? Have an old friends set up dinner and leave it to them and have it be really romantic!!!”

“That sounds awesome!!! We should definitely do that!!!”

“Let’s get some more evidence first, and then decide.”

“Sounds good, but how?”

“Observe, and at night we can do an older friend's bonfire/s’mores time, and when they try to go to bed enact the goodnight ritual!”

“Bumi that’s genius!” Su nearly squealed, and quickly looked around for anyone watching. 

*

_The next day, that was exactly what they did._

Su was surprised, but delighted, by what they found.

Lin always sat next to Kya, no matter the event, from breakfast, to the couch(even when there were empty chairs open!), to the festival events.

Lin let Kya lean on her in public, in the air temple island ‘public’, but in the real public too! Kya would lean, Lin wouldn’t push her away, and even wrapped an arm around her once!!! 

That night was one of the biggest indicators, Kya wanted Lin to make her lemon cake, a request Lin had been staunchly refusing for a half hour...and then Kya used puppy eyes on her, and Lin was grumbling and walking into the kitchen, complaining about the flowers. 

*

_Then, it was finally time for Operation Feelings, phase two(more phases would be added if needed)._

“Old people! We have to have a night out, it’s been so long!!!” Bumi shouted as he waltzed into the living room, where the family and young kids(aka Tenzin's) were gathered.

Bolin moved to stand, and Su shook her finger, entering right after Bumi “nuh-uh, no one barely old enough to drink. You don’t count.”

Bolin pouted, but Su held firm, and turned to Kya and Lin, who were sitting together on the couch. 

Before she could speak however, Tenzin interjected.

“Bumi, Suyin, do you know how late it is?? The kids have to get to bed, and we should all soon be asleep.”

“Don’t be a stick in the mud Tenzin.” Bumi rolled his eyes. “But fine, if you need to you can duck out THIS ONCE. We WILL be having another one however.”

“That is fine, just give me some warning beforehand, and don’t do it so late at night!”

“Yea, yea, yea… Kya, Linny, you two ready to go?”

Lin had a silent communication with Kya, who was already standing, and eventually sighed, allowing Kya to pull her to her feet. 

They beaded out, a picnic basket in hand, to the patio around the fire pit.

Su produced wine, marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate, and sticks, and everyone’s expressions immediately brightened.

They had a nice night, remiciscing, making s’mores, and eventually burning marshmallows just for the fun of it and using them as fake swords(in Bumi and Kya’s case, though the Beifong sisters got coerced into being involved as well(Lin wasn’t for long, Kya made it so she could excuse herself easily from playing with fire sticks)). 

Kya stretched, and yawned,

“It's been great spending tonight with you guys, but I’m tired. I’m going to sleep!”

Bumi grinned in response.  
“You know what that means then! I’m tired too, but we can’t sleep yet!”

Lin frowned, brows furrowing.

“What do you mean?” Kya asked.

“Well this holiday we decided to stay together at the temple like old times right? And we’ve been hanging out like old times? So, we should hold to more old timey traditions!”

Kya sighed, but a small smile graced her face, and Lin pouted by her side.

“Let’s do the goodnight ritual! Cmon, you know you can only get out of it if your spouse is here~”.

“Come here then idiot” Kya said, smile betraying her harsh expression.

Bumi grinned, and headed over to Kya and Lin’s couch, perching on the arm to give Kya’s forehead a big, loud, kiss.

Kya giggled, Bumi repeating it in turn as he said, “c'mon hurry! You know you have ten seconds to pass it on or it doesn’t transfer and we have to start again~”

Kya didn’t acknowledge him with a response, and instead turned to Lin, who had been leaning on her shoulder, but was now sitting straight upright.

Kya, much taller than Lin, had no issue reaching up to gently cradle her face and kissing her forehead, and Lin seemed to melt into the touch, a blush rising to her cheeks as she quickly remembered herself and sat straight again.

She remembered Suyin a moment later, and walked over to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

Suyin pulled her into a hug afterward, and Lin tentatively returned the gesture as Su tried not to let the moisture in her eyes drop.

She shouldn’t be getting this emotional...but it had been so long since one of Lin's goodnight kisses, and she had missed them dearly. And now, she was getting one again. 

Her big sister was back, and she couldn’t be more grateful.

*

Lin sighed into Kya’s neck, curled up against her girlfriend for the night.

Kya’s arm draped across her waist was comforting, but it didn't quite manage to chase the thoughts from her head.

Lin sighed once again, absently tugging at the pillow case as she spoke.

“Bumi and Su are trying to set us up...with each other”.

Kya laughed at that, Lin quietly joining in. Bumi and Su, or well, Bumi at least, was usually fairly observant...but apparently not in matters of relationships.

Eventually their laughter tapered off, and Kya smirked.

“I wonder what they would think if they found us like this.” 

She then proceeded to grab the hem of Lin’s shirt, and they didn’t do much more talking that night.

*

The next day went much the same, checking with her children that they were all safe, breakfast, doing the home festivities, heading into the city for lunch, and the festival, then coming back to eat, hang out, relax, and sleep.

But that night would be different.

They had told both Kya and Lin that morning, in private, that they would have another meet up that night, by the geminite cave they liked to play in during their youth. 

Now they were setting up a fire pit to keep the place warm, a folding table, normal chairs, candles, plates, napkins, silverware, food, etc. 

Lin and Kya would be there in a few minutes, but Suyin’s mind wasn’t on the decorating, and neither was Bumi’s.

He brought it up first.

“Do you think maybe...they’re dating already? They were really, like really really touchy today. And you know what I saw this morning...”

Bumi had a legitimate concern, they had been even more touchy than usual today, Lin resting her head in Kya’s lap during a morning relaxing time, and holding Kya’s hand during the festival.

These could be explained away as friendship, hand holding especially was necessary in a crowded place like a republic city festival after all, but it was the other incident that was most memorable.

Bumi, an early riser from his time in the United forces, had seen Lin slipping out of Kya's room and into her own.

This...could have a mundane explanation, cuddling with friends wasn’t a foreign concept after all, but...Suyin didn’t really think that was it.

Regardless, she responded.

“No, if they had started dating during this trip, there is no way we wouldn’t have known, with the relationship issues she has, even if a relationship with Kya would be awesome for her and was what she wanted.”

Lin was not subtle enough, at least with major emotional events like this, to get into a relationship under their noses, that was for sure, but who said they hadn’t been together before?

It didn’t really matter anyway though. If they were, they would have a good laugh at Su and Bumi’s expense, and some good food.

If not, they would have a nice night, and hopefully get together.

Su and Bumi would be waiting for the result.

Kya and Lin sat down, walking together with smiles on their faces as they joked around about something inaudible from Su’s hiding place in the surrounding bushes.

The dinner, and dessert, passed much the same, and Bumi didn’t seem to be having much more luck than Su did. 

It was the end where the tension building in her gut finally broke.

They were kissing, which, yes she didn’t want to see, Lin was her older sister after all, but she didn't mind all too much, because she knew they would be good for each other.

What had her reeling was the ease of it all. Lin would not be that calm if this was spur of the moment. So...they were already together then?

After the kiss, Kya and Lin turned towards the bushes Su and Bumi were hiding in, a small blush visible on Lin’s cheeks.

“You can come out now Bumi and Su, we know you’re here” Kya laughed.

Suyin sighed and stood, Bumi hissing at her to stay down all the while, but eventually following.

“I forgot about seismic sense” Su sighed, and Bumi gasped, “Monkey feathers, I did too!”

Kya laughed again, “don’t sweat it, I do too sometimes. Surprise parties are never as much of a surprise as I try to make them”. 

Lin giggled quietly in response, and Su and Bumi excused themselves.

“Why don't you guys have a great romantic dinner, and we’ll go back? Scouts honor.”  
(They didn't seem mad at them for spying...but Bumi did not want to take chances. Kya’s revenge was not something to be messed with).

_Lin nodded, and they went, leaving the lovers holding each other close, a beautiful picture on the beautiful mountain, or well, cave in the mountain, of the island._

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings:
> 
> Implied slash: (Kya smirked...That night)
> 
> Vague mention of injury(Lin): (Lin was not working...patrol or something)(Maybe...Lin?...Probably not the best idea).
> 
> Very brief mention of alcoholic beverages:(Su produced...marshmellows)
> 
> Other notes:
> 
> The goodnight ritual thing is a headcanon I had I thought was sweet, as kids, Lin and Su would sleep over often, and so would Toph occasionally, if Katara was treating Toph or she was working late or they just really wanted to stay longer with the cloud kids. 
> 
> Aang and Katara love their family, but there are many of them, and they can’t always get all the kids to give goodnight kisses and such to everyone.
> 
> So, they made a system. The oldest person gives the next oldest a good night kiss, and it keeps going, each kiss needing to be done within 10 seconds of the previous’ end or the cycle starts again.
> 
> It was supposed to represent how they all love each other very much, and with the 10 second rule everyone in the line would be part of the kiss energy and get everyone’s kisses in spirit. 
> 
> The Beifong kids got involved in this too of course, along with Izumi, and so did the other adults.
> 
> It became a family tradition, whenever there were multiple members together, they had to do the fistula before going to bed.
> 
> People were exempt if they were adults and married(if the spouse would get upset or something though you shouldn’t marry someone who would do that), or if they had other things to attend to(like putting his kids to bed in Tenzin's case). 
> 
> They kept doing it as adults, and Su and Tenzin had their kids do it as well.


End file.
